


Experimental Bonds

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Body Horror, M/M, Mad Scientist AU, Science experiment gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: He just couldn't accept what had happened and he was going to fix it by whatever means necessary...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.   
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

“N-not again...”

How many times had had it been by then that whatever he happened to be working on happened to go wrong in some way? The precautions he’d taken didn’t seem to affect it in the least either so as he coughed and hastily cleaned the smoking mess he’d made off of the table he couldn’t help but berate himself, tears threatening to rush down his pale cheeks even as he struggled to hold them back.

He couldn’t keep failing like that... Sooner or later he had to make at least some progress... He... He couldn’t let his kyoudai down...

At that moment a soft knock on the door broke through his thoughts and he stumbled his way over to see who it might be. He’d put a sign up so surely they should know by now not to... Oh...

A concerned and nervous Makoto gazed up at him from outside and held out what seemed to be a plate of pancakes for him with a saddened smile as he quietly asked if he could come inside. Why he’d even bothered to save some of that for him he didn’t know but with how badly he’d been doing with his attempts lately he reluctantly obliged so he could hopefully get his thoughts together.

“Everyone’s been worried about you lately Ishimaru... You spend so much time in here... Please... You have to-”

He simply held up a hand at that and took the plate from him with a sigh, pushing his goggles up over his messy dark and white streaked hair to reveal the thick circles under his eyes that had been developing with how intently he’d been focused on his project. It was pointless to sleep when he could be figuring out the best method of bringing his kyoudai back and even if he were to attempt it the other was always there to torment him for doing so. No... Resting wasn’t an option...

Not that his classmate understood with the look of pure concern he was giving him. None of them truly could... It was why he’d had to ensure that none of them came into the room while he was working because otherwise they would try to get him to stop or try to explain to him that nothing he was doing could possibly work to bring him back. He’d prove them all wrong though. He just had to figure out the proper measures and then it should be fine...

The little progress he’d made was proof of that much which was why as he slowly nibbled on the meal the other had brought him he continued attempting to figure out where he’d gone wrong in that latest mixture. Maybe he’d added too much of one substance? Finding a proper replacement for everything his kyoudai would need was highly important so he had to get the concoction as precise as possible. Thankfully he still had everything else he would need for it so this was the only part that he’d had to grapple with for the most part.

Wait... What was Makoto doing?! He instantly rushed over to his classmate when he saw him getting close to the tube he’d been preparing for the final part of the project and sternly asked him to leave before he could take a peak at it or anything else that was lying around, the other opening his mouth to protest only for him to repeat himself once more in a chilling tone.

“I said leave Naegi-kun... I have work to attend to...”

“Ishimaru... I... Please... He wouldn’t want this...”

He merely remained silent at that and turned away from the other so he wouldn’t see the pain in his eyes. How could he possibly know that? Surely he would be happy to be back with him... Besides... He’d already come so far in what he was doing. There wasn’t a chance he could stop now. Not when he was so close. Even if it didn’t last long just speaking to him one more time... Its all he wanted...

The other seemed to finally grasp that as he merely attempted to convince him one more time before walking out, a sound of surprise coming from him as the door was instantly locked and bolted once again the second he’d gone through it. He couldn’t risk him troubling him later and now that he’d had a moment to access what the issue might be and be reminded of how vital it was to complete he could get to work once again.

“D-don’t worry kyoudai... I-I... I-I won’t fail you... I-I promise...”


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are proceeding but what cost will it have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.  
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * All the Ultimates are different from the usual ones.

It was a miracle he’d gotten anything done lately. Ever since Makoto had visited him the attempts to get him to answer the door and talk to the others had gotten more and more frequent. So frequent in fact that he’d had to put that Ultimate of his to work to ensure that he got some respite. Though from the muffled remarks he’d heard through the door his classmates didn’t seem so thrilled with it.

Regardless of that however he had managed to make at least some progress at last in bringing his kyoudai back. The substance didn’t hold together for terribly long but with a few alterations he should have a working version. The fact it made small little creatures with just a tiny bit of DNA was exciting in itself and it had only pushed him to keep going. If he could achieve something like that in a mere few weeks then it shouldn’t be too long before he was able to fulfill his promise...

A sharp squeak brought him out of his thoughts and he couldn’t help but give the tiny little blob a sad smile as it nuzzled into his gloved hand for attention, carefully stroking its back with a finger as it trilled happily. This particular one had been far more persistent than the others had and even if it was likely to dissolve soon he couldn’t help but hold some hope in his heart that it would be alright. It was admittedly rather adorable after all and if what it was made of lasted it meant he could make larger and larger variants.

Just getting living creatures had been hard enough in the past few weeks but with some scouring of the books he’d brought from the library when he first realized what needed to be done he had been able to hit upon a process that worked. Though the amount of time it took was still something he’d need to work on later as it would require quite the amount to keep his kyoudai going while he developed. Goodness did that still sound odd...

Now wasn’t the time for such sentiments however... The longer he took to bring him back the less likely it was to work. The samples he had wouldn’t last forever and getting more would be next to impossible after a certain point with the situation they were all under from that monster controlling the bear. That bear... Just thinking of it was enough to make his blood boil with the things it had been taunting him with and the announcements it had been making.

He’d show it and everyone else how wrong they were in time... Once he had his kyoudai he could work on a way to dismantle it too. From how it moved and the way it had blown up the first day they were here from when Mondo had pitched it it was clear that it was merely a robot and if his previous experiments with mechanics had taught him anything it wouldn’t take much to make it short circuit either.

For now though he pulled down his goggles and gently moved the tiny little blob into his pocket where it would be safe, mixing together the necessary ingredients to form the substance before setting it to heat as he carefully took a sample of DNA to place inside of it and readied the machine to jolt it to life once it had formed along with the incubation tube. He’d made a larger version of it that time as well so it would likely take longer than he was used to.

It was certainly taking the ingredients longer to bond together than it had before and he was starting to get worried before they finally took hold, his movements swift but gentle as he set it into the tube and placed the DNA inside of it before it finished. As soon as it had settled he powered the container and waited for the newly forming creature to be born with bated breath only to burst out laughing as the blob tumbled onto the table and gazed up at it with pure wonderment.

He made sure to keep it from getting too close but goodness was that endearing to see as well as being a sign that he was on the right course. At least someone appreciated his efforts. Even if that someone was a only barely intelligent little creature that may or may not understand what it was looking at. The reassurance was appreciated in any case and he quietly sat down as he gently stroked it.

Progress was being made. How well the DNA took to the substance was proof of that much and with just a few more alterations and larger and larger tests things should be finished soon. He just had to keep working at it. Seeing Mondo would become a reality and then the horrors would be put at rest once and for all. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weeks mount so does the toll on his sanity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.  
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * All the Ultimates are different from the usual ones.

He should have foreseen this coming. As he had been making larger and larger specimens they suddenly had begun to break down even though they should be far more stabler than earlier versions. The amount of electricity required to make them had been rising too. Enough that the bear had threatened to shut it off for him or change the rules to ensure he wasn’t using it all.

Not that he cared at all for its demands but with how costly it was to even make something the size of a cat it was clear that something needed to be altered soon. Though what that could possibly be he didn’t know. He’d only managed to get it to work with the process he had now! Was it simply impossible to achieve or was he missing something with how little sleep he’d been getting?

Either way he couldn’t help but berate himself and mourn over the loss of yet another chance to see his kyoudai, tears rushing down his far too pale face as he sobbed and beat at the ground. How could he possibly succeed if he kept making so many mistakes? He didn’t have the time nor the resources so why couldn’t he manage this one thing?! _Why did he have to be such a pathetic failure?_

"Bubreeep!!”

The sudden sound combined with the gush of air pressure being released around him was enough to get him to snap his head up, utter horror filling his features when he saw the tiny little blob leap into the test tube of the failed experiment. Even though it was simply just another test subject he’d made to advance his project, the little creature had been strangely comforting over the past few weeks all the same so he didn’t hesitate to try to grab it before it could hurt itself.

Though what followed was something he hadn’t been anticipating in the least. The failed mess inside seemed to merge with the tiny little creature before his eyes and within seconds it had grown to about that previous subject’s size, squeezing out of the tube and squeaking happily as it launched itself at his chest to hug him. How had!? What was?! There was no possible way it should have been able to enhance itself like that but as he laid there on the ground letting it cuddle him an idea began forming in his head.

If that little blob could do such a thing then maybe... A wide grin filled his features as he burst out into maddened laughter, snuggling the clearly pleased creature close to his chest as he thanked it over and over. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that before!? All he needed to do to stabilize the subject was to slowly introduce more and more material over a period! Then he wouldn’t need as much electricity to develop it and it wouldn’t end up breaking down like all the others had. This now much larger specimen had just saved everything.

Once he’d had time to calm himself somewhat he got to his feet with determination shining in his crimson eyes and hastily wiped at his face, pulling his googles down before he began setting up the new system he would be using as the creature clung to his chest. Now that the issue had been resolved he could recover all of the previously failed material and repurpose it for the newer subjects as well as avoid any chance of that bear going through with those threats. The only unknown variable would be how much would be appropriate and how fast he needed it to go but knowing that all his failures could simply be used again with how fresh they still were was just the reassurance he’d been needing.

“P-put that here... N-no... H-here! A-adjust the power by fifteen p-percent... T-there! T-that should do for now! J-just have to-Hmm?”

The little whines the specimen was making quickly pulled him out of his focused state and he wasted no time it placing it down onto the counter nearby, pulling out a device he’d pioneered some years ago and scanning it to see what was causing it so much trouble only to sigh in relief as he realized it was merely hungry. With how much bigger and more complex its form had become it made sense that it would need to do that now and he walked over to the fridge in the corner to get something for it. What exactly it was that it preferred he wasn’t sure with how different the substance it was made of was but he enough variety that it should be fine regardless.

“E-eh... H-here... T-this should-Ah... H-how did...? H-hmm...”

The fact it had absorbed every single bit of food he’d left out for it was not what he’d been expecting and as he watched it dissolve inside of the clear dark-tinted creature he could only puzzle over what allowed it to do so. Once he had his kyoudai back perhaps it was worth looking into... There was so much about it that was clearly abnormal with what he’d seen in the other subjects.

For now though he patted its squishy body and prepared for another session of tests, the ringing of the bell throughout the school not deterring him in the slightest as he’d learned to tune it out by that point along with whatever meaningless drivel that bear spouted. Now that he was finally onto the right track again there was no time for that sort of thing. His kyoudai would and always came first.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turned out far worse than he could have ever expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.  
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * All the Ultimates are different from the usual ones.  
> WARNING  
> Some instances of body horror are in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

This was the night... While he’d had to make several different tweaks and adjustments to not only the process but the specimens it had all been worth it for this moment. He was finally making things that resembled human beings and ones that would last as long as any other as well. His kyoudai would return and then they could get to dismantling that bear and anything else that was keeping them there.

No one was going to have to die after this. He’d been dabbling in electronics in preparation for that exact issue. That little robot wouldn’t know what hit it nor would the person who was controlling it. They would face an entirely separate fate than that. Making sure they were properly punished was important after all and what better way than to take everything they’d worked on away from them?

Why they had even bothered to trap them all inside he didn’t know either but they were clearly deranged that was certain. They would have quite a lot to answer for once he found them and with his kyoudai there to help him there was nothing they could do to stop it. The thought made a smile twitch on his lips but he quickly refocused on the issue at hand.

Actually achieving what he’d worked so many weeks for was of much more importance and he resumed setting the correct parameters before he slowly stepped back and took in the little forming body of Mondo inside the tube, his breath catching as the gravity of it all hit him. He would finally see him again... All that work wouldn’t be in vain... He... He would be able to keep his promise after all...

How much he was shaking and the tears leaking out from under his googles must have caught the attention of the blob because he suddenly felt it cling onto him with a soft trill, a bright smile filling his features as he gently pet it with a gloved hand. As strange as it was he’d become attached to the creature and the amount of comfort it had brought him. It was hard not to with how curious and eager to help him as it was.

How Mondo would react to it he wasn’t sure but with how much he liked animals he was sure they would get along well. He’d have to make sure it was safe when they dealt with the mastermind but otherwise he was planning on letting it ride around attached to his back like it had been recently. It was surprisingly light weight and the need to be close to him it displayed now was something he could handle.

For now though he carefully positioned himself so that it wouldn’t be in any danger and pressed the button to start the incubation process, the reassuring glow of the tube along with the sensation of the blob cuddling into his back causing him to stifle a yawn. Just knowing that it would take awhile and that he was finally at the end point of his project had let all the lack of sleep and stress he’d been under flood him and he hardly managed to make it to the haphazard bedding he’d made before he collapsed into a well earned sleep.

Unbeknownst to him however the motion of the bed had knocked something over and it was currently dripping into the tube and altering a few key things he’d set into place. What exactly the result would be was still undetermined but as the blob moved to cuddle into his chest it was clear it wouldn’t be at all what he was expecting if the change of the glow from blue to a soft orange was any indication.

The sound of glass smashing several hours later was another sign as well and the scientist couldn’t help but let out a squeak as it caused him to sit up with a start and tumble over the side of the bed, a groan leaving him as he scrambled to get to his feet. What on earth was?! Had someone attempted to break into the lab whilst he was unconscious? How had that even-Oh... Oh no... No!

His heart sank as he caught sight of the shattered glass now littering the floor near the incubation chamber and he had barely stood and moved closer to see what had caused the damage before he was met with an even more horrifying sight. **_Slithering out of the tube was a beast made of what seemed to be butter of all things, its eyes glowing a bright lavender._**

It couldn’t be... This couldn’t be...!! What... _What had he been doing all this time?_ Playing God was the one thing he had always sworn never to do and now... Now he was paying for it in the worst way possible. Of course he wouldn’t be able to bring him nor anyone back. This... _thing..._ wasn’t his kyoudai and it never would be.

As it drew closer he stared at it with widened crimson eyes, his entire frame quivering as tears rushed down his incredibly pale face. He would never forgive himself for this... The pain and suffering he’d caused not only this creature but the countless others he’d made as well. He was a monster... A horrible desperate monster... He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d driven away everyone else in his maddened attempts either. They’d stopped knocking on the door quite some time ago. He was utterly and completely alone and with how quickly the beast was approaching him it wouldn’t be long before-

“Kuh-aka...”

As it reached for him it what sounded eerily like his name escaped it, a jolt of utter terror piercing through him as he screamed and cowered back. Nonononono... This couldn’t be happening... This _wasn’t_ happening!! He couldn’t bear the thought that he had possibly succeeded only to bring him back into such a pained existence. Which is why he promptly passed out not long after with the dim sound of it panicking along with the blob clearly attempting to protect him growing silent.


	5. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to fix the mistakes that he made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.  
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * All the Ultimates are different from the usual ones.

“..ey... Hey! You alright?”

What was...? He glanced around in confusion as he suddenly found himself sitting at what seemed to be a table in the cafeteria, the aroma of food and the chatter of other students filling the air. How on earth he’d ended up there he didn’t know but seeing everything so... normal... was something he’d never imagined he’d get to see again with how isolated he’d been and the threat of death looming over all of them from that bear.

Wait... Where _was_ that bear? Had something happened while he’d been... Oh... Time seemed to screech to a halt as he caught sight of a very much alive and concerned Mondo gazing over at him, his crimson eyes widening in distress and bewilderment as his heart pounded in his ears. This... This wasn’t right... Mondo wasn’t...

A stifled and broken sob left him as he recalled the horrible buttery mess he’d made of his kyoudai and the immense pain he must be under from his unwanted and forced return. He’d never forgive himself for what he’d done... Nothing would ever make his actions okay... In his grief he’d become the one thing he never wanted to be and now there was nothing he could do to-

“Taka... Please... Don’t beat yourself up like that... Yeah what ya did was pretty fucked up but... Ya jus’ wanted to help me... I... I fucked up too ya know... I hurt someone ‘cause I was too much of a damn coward to handle someone bein’ stronger than me... Ya can still do somethin’ though... Ya can make up for all the shit ya did... So no more beatin’ yourself up okay?”

What was...? As the other spoke he couldn’t help but sit there mesmerized, tears flowing down his cheeks as he nodded slowly in response to him. With how desperate he’d been to bring Mondo back after his execution he hadn’t a chance to grieve or properly handle the intense impact his death had had on him at all. Which was why as the other gently held him close he broke down into hysterical wails and sobs, the sudden silence of the room completely lost on him as everything he’d been suppressing flooded out of him.

“Shh... Yer gonna be okay... Ya got me back didn’t ya? Yeah th’ guy’s prolly real confused and freaked out but yer gonna help him. He needs ya as much ya need him... That lil’ guy’s there too so yer not gonna have to do it alone. Ya got this kyoudai...”

How he could say it like that he didn’t know but... He was right... What he’d done to him was unforgivable but if he could do anything to help him he would. With how hard he’d worked to bring him back and the lengths he’d gone to he couldn’t just abandon him now. That would be worse than the things he’d already done...

As he slowly but surely pulled back to ponder over it all somberly, Mondo suddenly got to his feet and gazed down at him with a warmth he hadn’t seen in ages. It was the exact reason he’d grown to trust him after that night in the sauna in fact. They had been at each other’s throats before with how the other’s constant pitching at such a late hour had disturbed his lab work but they had come to understand each other so much better after that. Both of them were lonely people and had been attempting to achieve their own goals, his being to undo the shame his family was under due to his grandfather’s scandal with the ethics of his experiments and Mondo’s being the desire to achieve his brother’s dream of being on a major league.

“Its time to go kyoudai... I’ll be waitin’ for ya... Don’t fuck it up alright?”

A strained chuckle left him at that statement and as he slowly got to his feet the grin on Mondo’s face brought him a joy he thought he’d never get to feel again only for the light around them to grow brighter and brighter until it was blinding him.

Which is when he sat up with a start and nearly hit his head on the counter nearby, the blob excitedly and worriedly squeaking and snuggling against him. Had that all been... a dream or had his own guilt and grief driven madness caused him to imagine it all? Either way what that Mondo had said to him still felt real and for the first time in what felt like years he felt like everything would be alright. Things needed to be atoned for and he had a lot of help he was going to need but he was going to be okay.

For now though he had a lot of cleaning up and amends to make to Mondo so he slowly and carefully got to his feet, laughing as the creature clung to his back as it always did to cuddle him and patting it before he noticed the other attempting and failing to clean up the glass sprayed all over the floor. With the slippery nature of what he was made of it wasn’t a surprise but he gently steered his hands into his own and began treating the cuts nonetheless only to flush a dark red as he was pulled into a hug.

“Sssaawwy... M’ so sssawwy... In’t mmmean ooo...”

His heart sank as the other apologized to him with such difficulty and he was quick to shush him quietly and assure him he hadn’t done anything wrong in the least. The shock of seeing him in such a state with how deeply he’d been grieving had just been too much for him. It was his fault for bringing him back in such an unstable state in the first place after all. How he was even holding up with what he was made of was nothing sort of a miracle.

“K-kyoudai... T-this... T-this isn’t your fault... I-I... I-I did this to you... W-when you died I... I-I lost sight of what I was doing with how h-hurt I was... I-I just... I-I couldn’t handle l-losing you like that... I-its no excuse for the things I did t-though... I-I promise... I-I’ll... I-I’ll find some way to fix this... I-”

A soft squeak left him as the other suddenly pulled him closer and ruffled his already disheveled raven and white-streaked hair, a strange soppy grin on his face as he tried to reassure him. What was...? Was he not... upset with him? The way he was looking at him certainly seemed to indicate that and he could feel tears starting to roll down his cheeks at what he said next.

“Is’ okay... I unersssand... I miss’ ooo ooo... M’ okay... M’ oo... Owe huuing...”

He wasn’t... _He wasn’t in pain like that!?_ With how stifled his speak was it was difficult to tell at first if that’s what he meant but as he pulled back the butter that had gotten onto his beige sweater and his hair seemed to get pulled back into the other’s being, the sudden realization of how he was holding together only causing him to start sobbing even more.

Of course... It was just like the blob’s ability to absorb samples... In his haphazard methods of getting him stable he’d actually succeeded but not in the way he’d intended. It had to be some sort of mutation he hadn’t accounted for or some other mistake he’d made along the way. Whatever the reason it was keeping him alive and functioning better than he’d thought and it eased the intense guilt he’d had immensely even if helping the other learn to communicate better was still something he needed to account for among other things.

“I-I... I-I’m glad you’re okay... I-I... I-I still shouldn’t have done this to you but... I-I’ll help you as much as I c-can now... A-ah... Y-your hands... L-let me tend to those wounds and then we c-can clean up this room alright?”

The expression of pure happiness that filled Mondo’s face at that warmed his heart and he couldn’t help but chuckle in response, carefully wrapping his hands up as best he could before he let the other hold the dustpan while he swept up all the glass shards into it. They had a lot of cleaning and dismantling to do but now that he was with him again it felt like things were finally going to get better.


	6. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally winding down and there's some hope for the future even in such a dire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after the second trial.  
> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * All the Ultimates are different from the usual ones.

It was honestly astounding how different the lab looked after so many painstaking hours fixing it up. There were no longer any tubes except for one in case Mondo needed it and with all the leftover food and wadded up paper tossed into the incinerator it made walking around much easier. Though getting back to his room without that bear attempting something with how long it had been since he had been in his actual room was another thing entirely.

How everyone would take the sight of the other along with his apologies had been something weighing heavily on him as well. What if they all hated him afterwords or one of them attempted to harm him with how distant he’d been? The fact he’d put mechanized guards in front of the door that would literally threaten them was bad enough but once they learned just how far he’d gone...

A tap on his shoulder quickly brought him out of his growing panic and he turned to see Mondo gazing at him worriedly, the other gesturing and signing with his hands to ask him what was troubling him so much. It was still a rather flimsy attempt but with how necessary it was for him to learn with how much difficulty he had speaking it was likely going to get better.

The fact he’d stumbled upon that book in the pile he’d taken from the library all those weeks ago was nothing sort of a miracle honestly but he glad he had all the same. Mondo had taken to it so well and since his movement was still unaffected for the most part it was the best solution that they had. He had lost the right to do anything involving science for some time after all.

Regardless of that however he did his best to answer the other’s questions, wringing his hands as he quivered only to suddenly end up in a tight embrace as the other grinned down at him reassuringly. Goodness... The fact he was so affectionate had been something he’d had to adjust to after so long but he had a feeling it was simply due to how drastically dour his mood had been.

He just... It was going to take him a long time for him to ever recover from not only the things he’d done but the very event that had caused it all to happen in the first place. Just waking up and seeing Mondo sleeping next to him every morning had been so surreal and there had been instances when he still doubted his own sanity because of it.

Though... Getting to teach him sign language and seeing him dote over the blob, which he’d named Chuck to his complete surprise, was something he cherished and as the other gently rubbed his back he couldn’t help but smile despite the tears spilling down his face and onto his chin. This... This was all he’d ever wanted... Even if it wasn’t at all the way he’d imagined it his kyoudai was there with him and as hard as it would be they would face whatever that mastermind cooked up next along with his classmates.

Speaking of which he could hear some sort of commotion going on outside now so one or more of them against all his worst fears had come to check on him. It would be best to collect himself before they realized he hadn’t locked the door either or that he’d shut down the contraptions guarding it so he took deep breaths and wiped at his face, taking Mondo’s hand and laughing as Chuck clung to his back protectively before he slowly approached the door. Whatever laid ahead of them would be rough but he knew one thing. They would escape this school together.


End file.
